Zootopia Comic-Con
Zootopia Comic-Con is a fanfic by PrinceBalto. Premise Nick and Judy and a group of their friends go to Zootopia's biggest pop culture event, Zootopia Comic-Con, where they have an awesome time. Trivia *This story contains a few real world elements, like the characters they dress as. *Fuli is the anthro version of Fuli from The Lion Guard. *Chris Purrat was adapted from a promo, and Sasha Lionheart is my character. Story Nick and Judy eagerly drove downtown to the Stephen Lionheart Convention Center in order to attend Zootopia's biggest pop culture event, Zootopia Comic-Con. Both were very excited. They were dressed as their respective favorite heroes: Superman for Nick and Wonder Woman for Judy. They were also going to meet a few of their friends there as well. "This is going to be awesome!" Nick said. Judy nodded to her husband. "It is. Chris Purrat and Sasha Lionheart are going to be there, debuting the new, ultimate trailer for Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: The Legend of Revan," she said. Nick was thrilled. The video game was a popular Star Wars entry all over Zootopia and one of the most popular, if not the most popular, expanded universe storyline. Finally, they got there. Parking in the center's parking garage, they headed for the front door, where their group of friends waited: Bogo, dressed as Batman. Mchorn, dressed as Green Lantern. Clawhauser, dressed as Thor, while his wife, Rebekah, dressed as Padme Amidala in the arena battle sequence of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Clawhauser's teenage daughter with Rebekah, Fuli, was there, dressed as Sailor Moon, while Bogo's teenage son, Jake, dressed as Tuxedo Mask. Bogo's wife, journalist Katrina Antlerton-Bogo, was not present, as she was inside covering the event. Judy smiled at everyone. "Well, we're ready!" Judy said excitedly. Fuli took up her best Sailor Moon pose. "In the name of the moon, I will punish the evil-doers!" she said with a playful laugh. Judy nodded. "I don't doubt it," she said. With that, they all headed in. All around, costumed Zootopians entered the hall to get their badges and enter the event. Conversations about the new KOTOR trailer were prominent among them. Nick, Judy and their allies got their badges. Upon entering the exhibition hall, there was so much to see. Nick smiled proudly. "All right, here we go!" he said. And with that, they headed in to have fun. Zootopians liked their costumes and wanted to take pictures with them. They also took pictures of each other, and there was a very special picture of Nick and Judy kissing, imitating a recent comic cover. Soon enough, it was time for the trailer to be debuted. A call was put out over the loudspeaker. They headed over to the area. Moments later, actors Chris Purrat and his wife and co-star, Sasha Lionheart, who played Revan and Bastila Shan respectively, came out, along with a young teenage bunny actress, Kate Flufftail, who provided the voice for Mission Vao, who was realized as a CGI character on screen, a wolf actor, Drake Howler, who played Darth Malak, and a rhino actor, Mick Hornston, who played Canderous Ordo. Chris took the microphone. "Greetings, Zootopia. I hope that you are ready! The rest of the cast wanted to be here, but, unfortunately, they have now gone on to other films. That said, you'll be able to see their work in glimpses in the trailer, and in full when the movie hits theaters in three months. Now, I know you have all seen the 'Revan' teaser trailer, and you have seen the character trailers, but this will be ultimate and final trailer," he said. Sasha then took over. "Enjoy, and may the Force be with you all," she said, using her Bastila Shan voice for added fun. With that, the screen behind them lit up. The studio logos showed first, then beautiful music played and showed a cloaked figure on the grassy world of Dantooine. As that happened, the voice of Obi-Wan Kenobi in Episode IV: A New Hope, saying the famous "For a thousand generations, the Jedi knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic, before the dark times, before the Empire," line. After that, it was full of action, showing the different characters in action. Nick was very pleased. "This is awesome!" he said. The final shot of the trailer was a shot of Chris as Revan and Drake as Darth Malak as they crossed lightsabers, blue for Revan and red for Malak, before the screen said "His story became a legend, his mission to save the galaxy is one that you will never forget," followed by a close shot of Chris as Revan, followed by more text reading "See a golden age saga of a Jedi, a heroine and a galaxy..." before showing the Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: The Legend of Revan title. A clap rose up from the crowd. Sasha took the microphone. "Well, there you have it. In a couple of days, the priemere will be held, and that is sure to be a big deal on the news," she said. Everyone was eager to see the film now. Nick, Judy and their group enjoyed the rest of the day, and then it was time to go. They would be waiting for the movie to be released. Nick smiled at Judy as they exited. "You were the most beautiful female there," he said. Judy smiled. "And you the most handsome male," she replied. For them, it was the best Comic-Con ever. Category:Cosplay stories Category:In the Zootopia universe Category:Stories containing real world elements Category:Zootopia 2.0 derivitives Category:Non-canon fics Category:Romance Category:Stories containing characters from other Disney films Category:Stories where the other main cast appears Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Stories containing references to Star Wars Category:Stories containing references to Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Category:Oneshots Category:Stories